vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
For detailed information about this series, visit the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Summary The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, is a media franchise, and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios, and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Canon Movies Phase 1 Iron_Man_2008_teaser.jpg|'Iron Man'|link=w:c:marvelcinematicuniverse:Iron Man (film) 24396145-35FC-450D-B7DB-F8E6E70EF9F4-2429-00000476D4C63A03.jpg|'The Incredible Hulk' 64CAEF17-BDC4-4FC6-BCD7-424CF8565EC9-2495-00000478E051891F.jpg|'Iron Man 2' D0E309AF-BB38-418F-8C22-82164EB43AD8-2495-00000478EF5CFE1A.jpg|'Thor' Captain_America_FA_Teaser.jpg|'Captain America: The First Avenger' 9E691A64-213D-471A-AFB9-1CCF1B14F9A9-2495-000004794C3BCD99.jpg|'The Avengers' Phase 2 024C82B0-7CF2-4C67-A263-65D15E8A158D-2495-00000479669C3C0D.jpg|'Iron Man 3' Thor_TDW_Teaser.jpg|'Thor: The Dark World' B0A66BFC-2C76-499D-A20D-378E67F65474-2495-00000479964413E4.jpg|'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' BB01DA8E-B75A-4E67-A70D-08B94522F63A-2495-00000479A827BFF2.jpg|'Guardians of the Galaxy' AD47062C-BF63-4EB9-AEF3-E777243D8AFF-2495-00000479C0B085DC.jpg|'Avengers: Age of Ultron' 525A9019-520F-49F4-A77D-5EC45ADECFBE-2495-00000479EB9A6D46.png|'Ant-Man' Phase 3 A422240B-ABF9-477C-BBD3-819A732819F4-2495-0000047A0C50BC8D.jpg|'Captain America: Civil War' CCEDE7B7-290E-4685-BF2F-93E48382642E-2495-0000047A1BADCB36.jpg|'Doctor Strange' A3EC15A3-71A9-4B65-A1CF-DA8411D2F53E-2495-0000047A304AB299.jpg|'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2' 2CB45757-BCD8-4C46-ADC7-56805589579E-2495-0000047A954CD237.jpg|'Spider-Man: Homecoming' 1F711324-A79A-40DD-9956-9DF13BC7790B-2495-0000047A979B5B57.jpg|'Thor: Ragnarok' 14086BBF-6D55-47A8-8E43-CF91D1EB1DCA-2495-0000047AA76AC4FE.jpg|'Black Panther' 3FAB50E4-B1B0-44D1-8B7D-3B0034A07575-2495-0000047ABD636FD4.jpg|'Avengers: Infinity War' FD7514A0-CAAA-4D50-9DDC-B84571F9D2C3-2495-0000047AD065DE49.jpg|'Ant-Man and the Wasp' EDE2C664-6AEE-4814-8F5E-9E463B0D119D-2495-0000047B1FDEE7C5.jpg|'Captain Marvel' avengers-endgame-poster.jpg|'Avengers: Endgame' Far_From_Home_Poster_gal_img.jpg|'Spider-Man: Far from Home' TV Series Shield 0.jpg|'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Agent_Carter_MCU_Poster.jpg|'Agent Carter' Daredevil_Tv_Show_Poster.jpg|'Daredevil' Jessica_Jones_Poster.jpg|'Jessica Jones' Luke_Cage_TV.jpg|'Luke Cage' Iron_Fist_TV.jpg|'Iron Fist' Defenders.jpg|'The Defenders' Inhumans_TV.jpg|'Inhumans' Punisher_TV.jpg|'Punisher' Runaways.jpg|'Runaways' Cloak_&_Dagger.jpg|'Cloak and Dagger' Web Series E301B3C7-4DB1-4A05-A731-CFC5580FC186-4221-00000502C764FFA1.png|'Agents of SHIELD: Slingshot' 230CD5C7-6C6F-49CC-8A13-7496641F6D66-4221-0000050222DDED21.png|'WHiH Newsfront' Upcoming/Confirmed Movies * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3: Unknown * Doctor Strange 2: Unknown * Eternals: Unknown * Shang Chi: Unknown * Black Widow: Unknown * Black Panther 2: Unknown TV Shows * The Falcon & The Winter Soldier: August 2020 * Ghost Rider (Season 1): Unknown * Loki: Unknown * Helstrom (Season 1): Unknown * Runaways (Season 3): Unknown * WandaVision: Unknown Power of the Verse The MCU is a very formidable movieverse, currently ranging anywhere from Human to Universal power. Although the Avengers are not yet nearly as strong as their comic book counterparts, they are still quite powerful. S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to nuclear weapons capable of entirely destroying New York City, the Asgardians can use the Bifrost to raze an entire planet over time, and there are space traveling races and portal technology. After awakening his full power Thor increased his tier to Small Country level, as shown when he withstood the power of a neutron star, which Bleeding Edge Iron Man and post-Sakaar training Hulk scale to, with Hela, Surtur, Odinand Thanos being much stronger than them. Sorcerers such as the Ancient One or Kaecilius are able to boost their power in the Mirror Dimension to at least Mountain level+, while Kaecilius' boss Dormammu is a being from another "dimension"/universe known as the Dark Dimension, which he rules. Dormammu can individually fuse other universes into his Dark Dimension, making him be Low Multiverse level and positioning him to be the most powerful character shown in the series so far. Thor with Stormbreaker, Doctor Strange, and Scarlet Witch all demonstrated possibly Large Planet level power during their confrontations with Thanos, who is at least Small Country level without the Gauntlet, Large Planet level with the incompleted Gauntlet, and unknown but likely far higher with the completed Gauntlet. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the verse. The Power Stone contained in the Orb is able to enhance its user's power to destroy all organic life on a planet. The other Infinity Stones are used as the core of relics of great power that harness their energy: The Tesseract, which is built around the Space Stone is capable of city-busting with a teleportation effect that gives the appearance of disintegrating whatever it hits. The Aether, with the Reality Stone as its core, can enhance the power of its wielder to Thor's level and is capable of rewriting a universe during the Convergence. The Mind Stone grants its wielder power over the minds of other beings and can grant sentience to artificial intelligence. The Time Stone can reverse and accelerate time, as well as create time loops that not even Dormammu can break. Note: Take caution when scaling characters from the movies to the ones from the TV shows and vice-versa as the movies barely acknowledge the TV shows themselves. Magic in the Verse There is magic in the MCU, it deals with extra-dimensional energy and quantum mechanics. All of Asgard is powered by the magical Odinforce. The Sorcerer Supreme's job is to train students in learning magic and defending Earth from mystical threats such as Dormammu. Calculations * Iron Man powers up a helicarrier rotor * Iron Man's flight speed * Iron Man's Lifting Strength * Iron Man gets shot by a tank *Iron Man tanks a meteor * Captain America throws Ultron through a concrete pillar * Deathlok pushes a bulldozer * Quicksilver punches Captain America * Thor destroys Sokovia * Thor covers Asgard with a thunderstorm * Thor tanks the full force of a neutron star * Scarlet Witch's attack potency * Scarlet Witch stops an explosion * Quicksilver saves Hawkeye and a kid * Quicksilver perceives bullet in slow-motion * Korath's blasters * Ghost Rider tanks the Carbon Bomb * Luke Cage tanks an explosion * Iron Fist dodges a bullet * Spider-Man pulls a ferry together * The Power Stone destroys the surface of a planet * Thanos tears apart the surface of Titan's moon * Spider-Man dodges meteors * Kurse throws a rock * Abomination catches missiles * The Witch covers London in a storm * Winter Soldier dodges bullets * Surtur destroys Asgard * Yondu's arrow blitzes Sakaaran soldiers * Thor covers Manhattan in a storm * Thor creates a storm by jumping Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * CrossverseCrisis * RouninOtaku * SuperKamiNappa * ExoSaiyan9000 * ConsumingFire * HokageMangaVox * Dinobot1996 * Colonel Krukov * SaiyanSage * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Darkness552 * Nico-v11 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Meosos * ZacharyGrossman273 * IvoryAS * Arrogant Schmuck * JustJeferd * Fegelarse * Mariogoods * LordGriffin1000 * TheMasculineMineta * Sans2345 * Xtasyamphetamine * The Foolish Omniscient Guy * Revan Laha * Sir Ovens Opponents Neutral Characters Heroes Avengers Black_Widow_Poster.jpg|'Black Widow'|link=Black Widow (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain_America_Poster.jpg|'Captain America'|link=Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C7C0759B-259B-4A9E-8C48-C2047E99EA1D-1737-000002457BD2002D.jpg|'Falcon'|link=Falcon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hawkeye_Poster.jpg|'Hawkeye'|link=Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe) BF49C748-B894-4DA0-AB9F-91E42E0C3C54-1737-000002451ACBB77D.jpg|'Hulk'|link=Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron_Man_Poster.jpg|'Iron Man'|link=Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) CAD27B4C-C1E0-40AD-8552-CA0C41F8BD2F-1737-0000025095360DE0.jpg|'Quicksilver'|link=Quicksilver (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C8E618CE-5F48-4498-BD53-B9F612FC01DE-1737-0000024539309B00.jpg|'Scarlet Witch'|link=Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man_FFH_CharPos.jpg|'Spider-Man'|link=Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thor_Poster.jpg|'Thor'|link=Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe) D202207E-1F1F-4831-A752-1530FF74190D-1737-00000245415742A0.jpg|'Vision'|link=Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) War_Machine_Poster.jpg|'War Machine'|link=War Machine (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Guardians of the Galaxy 40597156-2252-4DAE-9FB0-BE0C4BC1D72A-1737-00000245700AC3DE.jpg|'Drax'|link=Drax The Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C0386C3E-FF24-40D3-A75F-3ED37877D859-1737-0000024582D08EB2.jpg|'Gamora'|link=Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 447EF1DA-3B28-46C1-99E8-5A4265191C96-279-00000011744E3D8E.jpg|'Groot'|link=Groot (Marvel Cinematic Universe) BB8201B4-09D3-42BB-88A6-1B8B01A10DD1-1737-000002459465780B.jpg|'Mantis'|link=Mantis (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Nebula_Poster.jpg|'Nebula'|link=Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Rocket_Raccoon_Poster.jpg|'Rocket'|link=Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C8B9BA87-FD2D-401C-8FE0-6FC1CD00C22F-1737-000002450F05AD95.jpg|'Star-Lord'|link=Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe) S.H.I.E.L.D. Melinda_May_MCU_Gal_img.jpg|'Melinda May'|link=Melinda May Mockingbird_MCU_TR.jpg|'Mockingbird'|link=Bobbi Morse D80819EE-ACAE-4D2D-AD20-5DD700666567-2623-000002291A245A08.jpg|'Peggy Carter'|link=Peggy Carter DsKym91VYAA2z1v.jpeg|'Quake'|link=Quake (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 7AE53508-9C82-45F7-9F08-F0390984E3D5-2623-000002269BF04509.jpg|'Sharon Carter'|link=Sharon Carter (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Yoyo_MCU_gal_img.jpg|'Yo-Yo Rodriguez'|link=Yo-Yo Rodriguez Mack_-_MAOSS6.jpg|Alphonso Mackenzie|link=Alphonso Mackenzie * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Patriot Masters of the Mystic Arts 96715D5F-2DC1-4732-91FD-3C4905436ED6-1737-00000254D35C66EF.jpg|'Ancient One'|link=Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe) E5C15D53-BB41-4F77-8809-AD255110D2B7-1737-0000024509457577.jpg|'Doctor Strange'|link=Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) FDD3FCB9-622A-426C-9E66-BF53D08226E6-1737-00000254EA50E907.jpg|'Karl Mordo'|link=Karl Mordo (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 548C43CD-96E8-4DBF-9190-5B44926EDE22-1737-000002458F7449BF.jpg|'Wong'|link=Wong (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Asgardians 30AD60AF-93F7-4609-8D72-19D0636CDAAB-2623-00000225DDDADB50.jpg|'Heimdall'|link=Heimdall (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 5DBF397D-8941-4563-97BC-E05AB89CF09C-2623-00000225C7EDE35A.jpg|'Lady Sif'|link=Sif (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 7BD3DD32-DD1D-469B-AC93-F6B9C5E1FC48-2623-00000226055F00C1.jpg|'Valkyrie'|link=Valkyrie (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Defenders 47E51D42-814C-4F91-8CF4-5E0DFC589DB1-1737-00000257D9DBF6C6.jpg|'Daredevil'|link=Daredevil (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C75EF791-4976-4E74-AC09-447C41A9910A-1737-0000025699F50908.jpg|'Iron Fist'|link=Iron Fist (Marvel Cinematic Universe) AA3D9BAE-1242-49FD-934F-08D9F377FF98-1737-0000025647172ADC.jpg|'Jessica Jones'|link=Jessica Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 6BDD737E-5895-4FF5-A1C6-8438DC2AD280-1737-00000256CEB5373F.jpg|'Luke Cage'|link=Luke Cage (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Inhumans DEF6BDA1-7A06-4B3D-BFF8-B5749493DB9F-2623-000002257F3E9ACF.jpg|'Black Bolt'|link=Black Bolt (Marvel Cinematic Universe) images - 2019-05-13T101749.203.jpeg|'Lash'|link=Lash (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Runaways D164D417-61D3-4D1D-B099-4C5A1FAD6221-3719-0000033E2A9F0688.jpg|'Chase Stein'|link=Chase Stein (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 9C6F1D89-4672-40B2-8EFF-B56F3FB0C4D8-3719-0000033E35BC8EAB.jpg|'Nico Minoru'|link=Nico Minoru (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Karolina Dean *Gert Yorkes *Molly Hernandez *Alex Wilder Other Heroes Ant-Man_Poster.jpg|'Ant-Man'|link=Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 79D15A6B-0BB3-4D27-80EE-8D3BFB3659E1-1737-00000245147BE990.jpg|'Black Panther'|link=Black Panther (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Captain_Marvel_Poster.jpg|'Captain Marvel'|link=Captain Marvel (Marvel Cinematic Universe) B3F8A69E-4327-46DA-B5F9-1E600DCDCA00-1737-0000025C30C3C4C8.jpg|'Colleen Wing'|link=Colleen Wing (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 5817469-6144997268-37050.jpg|'Deathlok'|link=Deathlok (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 6006812-img_2848.jpg|'Ghost Rider'|link=Ghost Rider (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mysterio_MCU_img.jpg|'Mysterio'|link=Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Okoye_Poster.jpg|'Okoye'|link=Okoye (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Rescue_Poster.jpg|'Rescue'|link=Rescue (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Shuri_poster.jpg|'Shuri'|link=Shuri (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 7E519FAF-3A43-4444-B5D5-4F5184455A83-5382-000005FDD58CA0A9.jpg|'Wasp'|link=Wasp (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Villains MCU_Dormammu-Guidebook_to_the_marvel_cinematic_universe.jpg|'Dormammu'|link= Dormammu (Marvel Cinematic Universe) File:Fenris_Profile.jpg|'Fenris'|link=Fenris (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 702D0396-6D89-4730-A64F-055D9740EB2D-1737-0000025E6D445FF7.jpg|'Hela'|link=Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos_Poster.jpg|'Thanos'|link=Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 3B0771AC-6F7F-4C53-A7BA-D037D94455DA-1737-0000025499263F23.jpg|'Ultron'|link=Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Ultron Sentries Dark Elves 59D7C6F7-12C0-40A3-8367-7E38F7EEAEC9-1737-000002540B241B0E.jpg|'Malekith'|link=Malekith (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Kurse HYDRA Crossbones_MCU_Poster.jpg|'Crossbones'|link=Crossbones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hive_(Earth-199999)_from_Marvel's_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Season_3_22_001.jpg|'Hive '|link=Hive (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 1F496D43-741E-4F39-B7B4-619AFD847D81-2623-000002263050B629.jpg|'Red Skull'|link=Red Skull (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Aida *Ruby Hale Hand * Nobu Yoshioka * Madame Gao * Bakuto * Bride of Nine Spiders * Zhou Cheng Thanos' Forces * Ebony Maw * Corvus Glaive * Proxima Midnight * Cull Obsidian *Outriders Other Villains DB18C0AA-56C7-429F-B7FE-CB8C7B4E57E1-791-0000010BA7941257.jpg|'Aldrich Killian'|link=Aldrich Killian (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 10D7476D-684A-4405-AC0E-30BFC7EFFEF5-2623-000002273F08AC5F.jpg|'Dottie Underwood'|link=Dottie Underwood 0455D363-1EE3-4FE1-9AF2-1430E5E3603B-5382-00000602DDF5ECD7.png|'Ghost'|link=Ghost (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Graviton-Talbot.jpg|'Graviton'|link=Graviton (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 5CA46F3D-C9F3-46E2-AAB0-417B54FC9106-2623-000002264632575C.jpg|'Whiplash'|link=Whiplash (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Iron Monger * Hammer Drones * Mandarin * Surtur * Maximus * Abomination * Fire Dragon Cosmic Ego_MCU_Poster.png|'Ego'|link= Ego (Marvel Cinematic Universe) A755AF7F-3558-45AD-BB2E-B9370B95E58C-1737-0000026DBEA6249F.jpg|'Korath the Pursuer'|link=Korath the Pursuer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 83399DE7-B1B6-47E6-8DD8-8B0499F373AA-1737-0000026D6ACD2BD3.jpg|'Ronan the Accuser'|link=Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Criminals B551A29D-5D67-4479-8A71-DA1F38B6F428-1737-000002707229EF9A.jpg|'Cottonmouth'|link=Cottonmouth (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 16A2DB7C-66A9-4BB8-AEE2-912941122CD5-2623-0000022B04F668FE.jpg|'Diamondback'|link=Diamondback (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C0094340-2299-42FE-B45A-B998D558DDF0-1737-0000027040A31F27.jpg|'Kilgrave'|link=Kilgrave (Marvel Cinematic Universe) MCU_jigsaw.jpg|'Jigsaw'|link=Jigsaw (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 2A3A24BC-2B1C-448F-AE99-E0E08344C1A6-1737-0000026FB386C81B.jpg|'Kingpin'|link=Kingpin (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 9102AA36-50AD-4416-964E-1D5859B38328-1737-0000026F5EB632FA.jpg|'Ulysses Klaue'|link=Ulysses Klaue (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 3F67CADE-3FAD-4504-94D1-5D49D565F80F-1737-0000026F7E853E54.jpg|'Vulture'|link=Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Bullseye * Nuke * Yellowjacket * Helmut Zemo * Shocker * Tinkerer * Bushmaster * John Pilgrim Dark Force users * Kaecilius * Whitney Frost * Marcus Daniels * Lucy Bauer * Eli Morrow Wakanda 8C6DC5B3-F829-46D6-AF59-2E0ED86F9297-1737-0000026F381E2E85.jpg|'Erik Killmonger'|link=Erik Killmonger (Marvel Cinematic Universe) EF3096A6-118F-4972-A0CC-7BBD8B8F81F6-1737-0000026EDB8539C8.jpg|'M'Baku'|link=M'Baku (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Neutral A2CF7288-1EDF-4385-BE97-748E3170B909-1737-000002684028B72A.jpg|'Elektra'|link=Elektra (Marvel Cinematic Universe) GooseH.jpg|'Goose'|link=Goose (Marvel Cinematic Universe) C6752246-6160-4885-A671-551ECFE7DC9B-1737-00000252705ED8FB.jpg|'Loki'|link=Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 58BE0226-7F30-4FFD-A97D-54BD695ABCF3-1737-0000025EA9ED89BD.jpg|'Odin'|link=Odin (Marvel Cinematic Universe) 223DC3FB-8857-4192-A582-9D272F48F179-1737-00000258F39E1F89.jpg|'Punisher'|link=Punisher (Marvel Cinematic Universe) E8033571-189D-473A-9B8C-4B8BF4653DC1-1737-000002452FB28C8C.jpg|'Winter Soldier'|link=Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe) EE5ED1C7-E619-4073-8FFE-75C850AF8576-1737-0000025F0DC67F78.jpg|'Yondu Udonta'|link=Yondu Udonta (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Stick * The Destroyer * Cosmic Entities * Executioner Civilizations * The Celestials * Chitauri * Frost Giants * Kree Weapons * Tesseract * Chitauri Scepter * Aether * Orb * Eye of Agamotto Vehicles * Sanctuary II Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:TV Series